In Memory (of the Single Jedi)
by AuraThundera
Summary: A poem in memory of Luke as my fantasy boyfriend before he married Mara Jade. !Warning! Contains a high sappiness content.


IN MEMORY OF THE SINGLE JEDI   
Aura Thundera 

Disclaimer: Luke Skywalker belongs to George Lucas. 

He holds the tired, forgotten ones   
Close to a loving heart that beats   
With joy at the love of them   
Love went long away from him   
And we sought to fill that wound   
With our devotion, to balm him   
Awe, reverence, these he knew   
But the love of a woman, that   
Is one thing he knew little of   
And with dearest joy he held me   
I am close to his sweet form   
Ever held in eventide dream   
Giving peace of love to mine   
My love, my life, my Single Jedi   
His perfect golden head lies warm   
On my shoulder, his sapphire eyes   
Are closed in thrill of holding near   
One who loves him more than life   
One who would live in the moon   
And stardust paths of dreams   
So long as to walk by the side   
Of the gentle, loving, Single Jedi   
His full red lips lie just apart   
And begging to be kissed dear   
The lips bestowed a million kisses   
On me and many maidens other   
All maidens who walked the dreams   
All maidens who followed their love   
The maidens of the Single Jedi   
His long black cloak of his rank   
Is full and warm about me in the night   
No chill of the starlanes in free dream   
Can penetrate the thick, soft folds   
Or banish the heat of a small lean form   
My beautiful love of dream, my Single Jedi   
His saber hangs unheeded, all at   
The belt about his slender, graceful hips   
Sad and solemn he is, in his duties   
His innocence stolen, his perfection marred   
He is innocent again in his dreams   
He is a man who loves, fiercely there   
Fiery and innocent, my Single Jedi   
My angel, his kiss is a divine gift   
Given in the mystic light of dream   
I have no knight in shining armor   
No, I have a knight in black robes   
Defender mine from dark dream kind   
He is lover too there, my Single Jedi   
He is blessed by all held divine   
A master of marvelous powers   
A restorer, protector, defender   
Hero to a thousand cultures   
Yes, he walks in parades in dream   
There too he walks in processional   
And the shooting stars themselves hail   
The love found by both knight and maid   
In dreams, in the land of possibility   
There I walked by his side, the Single Jedi   
To his glory are monuments built   
But there is no statue of gold or stone   
With higher value to me in dream than   
The arms of the man inside the hero   
Not hero, not master, not teacher   
Not even the brave Knight, no   
I hold dear the man who walked   
On rainbow roads of shared dream   
And held my hand, and felt my pain   
So little as it was against his own hurt   
I hold dear the man who holds me tight   
Who promises eternity to dream this   
An eternity to dream of my Single Jedi   
And too I care for the boy within, all   
Shining and naieve, bright as dawn   
Gilded with suns and sands, haloed   
In all natural, radiant gentility   
The farmboy who was before and   
Beneath all masks ever he wore   
The secret truth that makes so sweet   
The eventide dream at the side   
Of the man who in dreams I love   
My sweet boy still, my Single Jedi   
The boy in sands well-loved   
All in white, haloed in purity, truth   
Creamy-skinned chest and shoulders   
Emerging from a slipping tunic   
He is so dear, so innocent   
Of his own beauty and looks   
My golden-blonde love of dreamtide   
Who never knew love in waking   
Knew me and my love in dreams   
And now he spreads golden wings   
His stardust wings of dreams   
He soars, and his fingers slip free   
Of mine, and he is leaving   
Leaving behind the love of dreams   
For a love found in the waking   
He is going, and the suns of dream   
The light, the shooting stars and moons   
All are fading without the master   
The master they were born to shelter   
And I am alone in eternal night   
The starlined paths of eventide I walk   
Ever now alone, no feet follow my path   
No one by my side on the processional   
The vaults and arches are empty now   
The shooting stars are fading as he rises   
He soars above me, soon to go forever   
His wedding is nigh, he came tonight   
To say goodbye forever, no longer   
Will he be free to follow romance   
In the sanctity of dream, he has made   
His choice, and I am not her   
With tears, I look up to my love   
The man I thought would be   
Forever in dream for me to love.   
My love is fading, my Single Jedi   
And I bade him final farewell   
The sky closed about him, and darkened   
No more will he return to me   
Perhaps a man who yet loves me   
May someday come back to dream   
But he is not my Single Jedi   
Nor will he ever be again   
His heart is forever hers now   
And so he cannot return anymore   
Now it is the Married Jedi who comes   
And though he may be tender   
He is not the man who ached   
To be loved in the eventide dream   
He is not the man who held me   
Like I would melt away from him   
Goodbye to my Single Jedi   
My Luke has changed forever. 


End file.
